The present invention relates to a computer system that activates and facilitates communication among a plurality of users on a computer network.
Hereinafter, a chat system is a computer communication system that includes a chat server and chat clients, in which a plurality of chat clients (computer terminals) communicate simultaneously bi-directionally over a common network, thereby defining a virtual space. The term channel refers to a virtual space or a network shared by a plurality of users, in which such conversations occur.
A mailing list system refers to a system that distributes electronic mail in a broadcasting manner to a predetermined group of electronic mail addresses. The system administers a List of the groups of electronic mail addresses, and representative addresses that represent the groups. Each representative mail address is a special address that is used for forwarding electronic mail to a group of electronic mail addresses. Electronic mail sent to a representative mail address distributed to each of the electronic mail addresses in a corresponding list associated with the representative mail address. Hereinafter, the representative mail address is referred to as mailing list.
Status changes within the chat channel can easily be observed by the clients communicating on that chat channel. Such changes include a property change of the chat channel, messages transmitted to the chat channel, or users joining or quitting the channel. However, status changes computer activities outside the chat channel cannot be recognized by participants in the chat channel. Examples of such status changes outside network or chat channel include inputting, deleting, and updating of information in external databases, and posting of e-mail associated with a mailing list.
The term database mentioned above broadly refers to any compilation of information. For instance, the term database may refer to a traditional database or may refer to webpages on the WWW (World Wide Web).
Recently, use of communication system on a computer network such as chat system and electronic mail has increased rapidly. Accordingly, various means have been developed for activating and facilitating communications among users based on the communication system.
For instance, there is known an electronic communication system developed by the inventors of the instant application whereby a user can access an external database from chat system. The electronic communication system is disclosed in Japanese patent application Hei 10-243230 wherein a user can search and/or register information in an external database from chat system. In such technology, information regarding persons who have accessed the database and the context in which those persons accessed the database, can be obtained on a real-time basis, thereby promoting information sharing among users.
Another related technology promotes communication using electronic mail system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,753 in which notification is sent via e-mail of status changes of a predetermined database.
The aforementioned Japanese patent application Hei 10-243230 discloses a status change notification system wherein once a user participating in a chat searches or enters information in a database, all the users in the same chat channel are notified of the search results or the changes in the database. However, when a user who is not participating in the channel, such as an administrator of a database, makes a change in the database by registering, deleting, or updating information, other users cannot be notified of the status change of the database.
On the other hand, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,753 discloses a status change notification system in which status changes in a database are notified to users by electronic mail. Therefore, there is a time lag between the time when the status change in the database actually occurs and the time when the user actually receives the notification electronic mail. Consequently, a user cannot act according to the new status during the time lag. Also, a user cannot tell whether or not other users have already received the notification electronic mail. Therefore, a user cannot always assume that he or she shares the same information with other users.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a technology that notifies users of changes in status of a separate, external database in real-time, thereby allowing users to conduct communication based on an assumption that all the users share the same information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a status change notification method for use in a simultaneous two-way communication system in which a plurality of user terminals communicates via a common network. The status change notification method comprising steps of:
A: detecting an occurrence of a status change outside the network; and
B: notifying the status change in a broadcasting manner to the plurality of user terminals via the networks.
Examples of a communication system include a chat system in which users send messages to each other in chat channel. A status change outside the network is a status change that occurs somewhere other than within the chat channel. Examples of status change include update of an external DB and/or webpages in the WWW, and posting of an electronic mail in a mailing list. In the case where a status change is defined as posting of new news in a news webpage, the update of the webpage is detected. Then, notification of the update is transmitted to a channel #CH1 in the form of a text message. Since participants of the channel #CH1 receive the notification message at the same time, the participants can continue their conversation with the assumption that all the users on the channel #CH1 are aware of the update. In this case, the webpage is configured with the status change notification method such that a notification of changes or updates cause a notification to be sent to the predetermined channel #CH1.
In accordance with another object of the present invention a status change notification system includes a group of information terminals and monitoring means. The group of information terminals is used for conducting simultaneous two-way communication via a network. The monitoring means monitors changes in status occurring outside the network, and transmits a signal. At least one of the group of information terminals has notifying means for receiving the signal representing notification of the status change from the monitoring means and sends the notification to the network to notify other of the group of information terminals of the status change in a broadcasting manner.
The status change notification system of the present invention has similar effects as the status change notification method discussed above.
In accordance with still another object of the present invention a status change notification system includes a group of information terminals, storing means, and monitoring means. The group of information terminals is adapted to conduct simultaneous two-way communication via a network. The storing means is disposed outside the network for storing information therein. The monitoring means monitors status changes in the storing means, and is adapted to generate a signal when a status change occurs, the signal representing a notification of status change. At least one of each group of information terminals has notifying means for receiving the notification of the status change from the monitoring means, and means for sending the notification to the network to notify others of the group of information terminals of the status change in a broadcasting manner.
For instance, a plurality of information terminals in a chat system participate in channel #CH1 via chat clients in each respective information terminal. The monitoring means monitors inputting, deletion, or update of information in an external DB. Any status change in the DB is detected by the monitoring means and a signal is generated by the notifying means. The notifying means transmits the signal to the channel #CH1 in the form of a test message made therein, the signal being a notification of the status change in the DB. In this way, notification of the status change in the DB is transmitted in a broadcasting manner to all of the information terminals participating in the channel #CH1.
Preferably, in the status change notification system, the monitoring means further includes a first correlation table that provides a correlation between the storing means of various databases, the monitoring means, and the notifying means. The monitoring means determines, based on the first correlation table, which chat channel should be notified of changes in the status of a particular database.
If there is more than one database, monitoring means, and notifying means, the monitoring means can cause generation of a notification of a status change in a DB to either only one notifying means or more than one notifying means, thereby notifying corresponding a chat channel or chat channels of status changes in a corresponding database. However, it should be understood that the notifying means may be configured to receive notification from either only one monitoring means or more than one monitoring means. The monitoring means can monitor either only one DB or more than one DBs. Since the DB, the monitoring means, and the notifying means can be correlated in any desired way, the status change notification system allows flexible configuration.
Preferably, in the status change notification system, the notifying means further includes a second correlation table which correlates the networks and said notifying means. The notifying means makes determinations with respect to which network the notification should be sent based on information in the second correlation table.
For instance, if there is more than one network, the notifying means can be correlated with multiple networks, such that a notification is sent from the notifying means to a selected one of multiple networks. It is also possible to configure the status change notification system such that one network receives notifications from multiple notifying means.
Preferably, in the status change notification system, the notifying means makes a determination based on predetermined timing or conditions under which the status change notification should be sent to the network.
More specifically, the notifying means determines the timing or conditions of the notification based on needs of the users. For instance, the timing can be xe2x80x9cwhen no message has been sent for 3 minutesxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9conly between 9:00 and 17:00xe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cthe time indicated by timing information in the notification.xe2x80x9d
Preferably, in the status change notification system, the notifying means includes queuing means, controlling means, and sending means.
The queuing means sets aside the status change notification sent from the monitoring means. The controlling means determines a time or event at which the status change notification should be sent, and directs the notification to be sent according to the determined timing or event. The sending means sends the status change notification from the queuing means to the network according to directions from the controlling means.
For example, the controlling means may be configured to have the notification sent out when there have been no messages sent in the chat channel for last 3 minutes. The monitoring means monitors messages to the channel. The notification sent from the monitoring means is temporarily stored in the queuing means. The controlling means checks messages in the channel, and determines when the notification can be transmitted. When the condition or conditions for the timing are met, the controlling means directs the sending means to send the notification. The sending means then sends out the oldest notification in the queuing means, according to the directions from the controlling means.
Preferably, in the status change notification system, the controlling means determines the timing of the status change notification based on status of the network or channel.
For instance, the controlling means can determine the timing based on the condition xe2x80x9cwhen no message has been made for a certain period of timexe2x80x9d, as opposed to while messages are frequently being inputted.
Preferably, in the status change notification system, the controlling means determines the timing when the status change notification should be sent based on time information of the status change notification, if the status change notification from the monitoring means includes the timing information.
For instance, an advertisement for a new product is posted on a webpage in the WWW on January 8. The new product is to be publicly displayed on January 29. In this case, the controlling means can determine the timing to be January 29. The controlling means can also determine the timing based on both status of the channel and content of the notification.
Preferably, in the status change notification system, the notifying means further includes conversion means for converting the status change notification sent from the monitoring means into a predetermined format.
For instance, the conversion means converts the status change notification into a format making it is easier for users to understand. Conversion is also required if the monitoring means and the notifying means have differing communication protocols. The status change notification can also be converted such that users can distinguish the notification from regular text messages on the chat channel.
Preferably, in the status change notification system, the notifying means further includes conversion means for converting the status change notification sent from the monitoring means in a predetermined format. The information terminal further includes display means for extracting the status change notification from communication data within the network, and displaying the status change notification, which has been converted into the predetermined format. The information terminal receives the status change notification via the network.
For instance, the display means displays another window such that text messages on the chat channel and the status change notification are displayed in different windows. The notification in a predetermined format is sent from the notifying means, extracted from text messages, and displayed in the aforementioned window. The notification can be displayed either as texts or as visual images such as icons.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a monitoring device adapted to be used with a controlling device that controls an external database having information stored therein. The monitoring device monitors changes in the database, and notifies a predetermined one of a group of information terminals of the change such that notification of the change is transmitted to the group of information terminals in a broadcasting manner. The group of information terminals conducts simultaneous two-way communications (real-time conversations) via same network.
The monitoring device has similar functions and effects as the monitoring means described above in the above described status change notification system.
Preferably, this monitoring device of the present invention has similar effects as the monitoring device used in the status change notification system discussed above.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a notifying device disposed in at least one of a group of information terminals that are adapted to conduct simultaneous two-way communication via same network. The notifying device receives from outside the network a notification of a status change and sends the status change notification to the network at a predetermined timing such that the status change is notified to other of the group of information terminals in a broadcasting manner. The status change occurs in an external database having information stored therein.
Preferably, this notifying device of the present invention has similar functions and effects as the notifying device used in the status change notification system discussed above.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a status change display device disposed on the information terminals that are adapted to conduct simultaneous two-way communication via same network. The display device extracts a status change notification that includes notification of a status change in an external database, and displays the status change notification visually, the database having information stored therein. The status change notification is in a predetermined format.
Preferably, this status change display device of the present invention has similar functions and effects as the status change display device in the status change notification system discussed above.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a computer-readable recording medium having a monitor-notification program therein. The monitor-notification program is for use in a control device that controls an external database having information stored therein. The monitor-notification program is adapted to execute steps of:
A: monitoring a status change in the database; and
B: when a status change occurs, notifying a predetermined one of a group of information terminals such that notification of the status change is transmitted to the group of information terminals in a broadcasting manner, the group of information terminals conducting simultaneous two-way communication via same network.
Preferably, this computer-readable recording medium of the present invention has similar functions and effects as the status change notification system discussed above.
Examples of the recording medium are computer read/write floppy discs, hard discs, semi-conductor memory, CD-ROM, DVD, MO, etc.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a computer-readable recording medium having a broadcasting notification program therein. The broadcasting notification program is for use in at least one of a group of information terminals that conduct simultaneous two-way communication via same network. The broadcasting notification program is adapted to execute steps of:
A: receiving from outside the network a notification that identifies a status change in an external database having information stored therein; and
B: sending the notification to the network at a predetermined timing such that the status change is transmitted to other of the group of information terminals in a broadcasting manner.
Preferably, this computer-readable recording medium of the present invention has similar functions and effects as the status change notification system discussed above.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a computer-readable recording device having a status display program therein. The status display program is for use in information terminals that conduct simultaneous two-way communication via a single network. The status display program is adapted to execute steps of:
A: extracting a notification from communication data within the network, the notification being in a predetermined format and identifying a status change of an external database having information stored therein; and
B: outputting the extracted notification visually.
Preferably, this computer-readable recording medium of the present invention has similar functions and effects as the status change display device discussed above.
Preferably, in the status change notification system, the storing means is a mail DB that stores electronic mail. The monitoring means signals the notifying means that an electronic mail has been posted. The electronic mail is being sent to a predesignated address. The notifying means sends a notification of posting of the electronic mail to the network shared by the group of information terminals.
If electronic mail to be posted in a mailing list are stored in the DB, the users listed in the mailing list are notified of posting of the electronic mail via a message on the chat channel.
Preferably, in the status change notification system, the information terminal includes an electronic mail distributing device and a list of predetermined group of information terminals as well as the notifying means. The electronic mail distributing device is adapted to distribute electronic mails. The notifying means includes mail receiver determination means and mail sending means.
The mail receiver determination means determines mail recipients based on the list and the information terminals that share the network to which the status change notification is to sent. The mail sending means sends the status change notification to the mail recipients using the electronic mail distributing device.
More specifically, information terminals which participate in a channel are notified of the status change via chat on a real-time basis. On the other hand, information terminals which do not participate in the channel are notified of a status change in a certain DB via electronic mail.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mail notification device for use in an electronic mail distributing device that is adapted to send electronic mail addressed to groups of information terminals. The electronic mail is sent to each terminal of a group of information terminals. The group of information terminals conducts simultaneous two-way communication via a common network or networks. The mail notification device includes detecting means, a table, determining means, and notifying means.
The detecting means detects electronic mail addressed to a group of information terminals and determines to which address the electronic mail should be sent. The detecting means is disposed in the group of information terminals. The table correlates the groups of information terminals and the networks. The determining means determines the network of the group of information terminals to which the electronic mail is addressed based on the table. The notifying means sends the notification of posting of the electronic mail to the determined network.
For instance, an electronic mail is posted in a mailing list. Since the detecting means is listed in the mailing list, the detecting means can detect posting of the electronic mail, and determine in which mailing list the electronic mail is posted. The determining means then determines channel #CH1 that corresponds to the mailing list. The notifying means sends a notification of posting of the electronic mail to the determined channel #CH1. Information terminals that are listed in the mailing list are notified of the electronic mail on a real-time basis if they also participate in the channel #CH1.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings where like reference numerals denote corresponding parts throughout.